


How Chuck turned into God

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gets a thrill for Becky. And turns into God's vessel</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Chuck turned into God

Chuck had been editing his latest Supernatural book. He raked his hands through his hair. He had just drank the whole bottle of whiskey. He was stressed. He usually would just go to the conventions and hook up with any random chick.

He was now being stalked by a girl named Becky. She would not leave him alone. He had told her nicely he had writing to do. He told her he just wanted to be friends. She was determined to be his girlfriend. He had meet her at the latest convention. She was cute. And seemed so nice.

And tonight he had played into her hands. He had been drinking lately because of his headaches and the voices. That usually he could just drown with writing. It was not working. He had even called Castiel. Castiel said he would be able to see him tomorrow. Chuck figured that would be fine.

He was drunk at around nine o' clock. He heard the knock on his door, He looked out. It was Becky in a low cut dress this time. He thought "Man she is cute" . Instead of holding the door closed he let his guard down. He was a man. He had needs.   
Becky walked right in. She had to slide her glasses up to her nose again. They kept sliding down her bridge. She was fangirling she knew. Chuck was her favorite author. He was handsome to her at least. Chuck looked good in his jeans. And she admired him. Becky was a diehard Hardcore Supernatural freak. She wanted him. She was determined.

Chuck shut the door. He locked it.

"Ok Becky. You win. I am drunk and I am going crazy. So come on . Bring it on. " He said waving his hand. Motioning her to go ahead and come close to him.

Becky did not need anymore incentive to come near him. She set her glasses on the table. And practically jump on him. Chuck had to brace himself. Becky was all over him. It felt good. He was letting his manly urges get him. He let himself give in. Becky lips were kissing his neck. He lead her to the bedroom which was just off the stairs.

He kicked the door with his foot. and pushed her in. He pushed her down on to the bed.

"Damn I like a man to control me." Becky said

Chuck almost stopped what he was doing but chuckled and kept taking off his clothes. He got undressed save for his boxers and crawled back on top of her. She pulled him down. And kissed him forcefully. Chuck let his tongue slide into her mouth and took over the kiss. Becky had already took off her panty hoses.

Chuck slide his hand down her dress. His hands had a mind of their own and slipped under her dress. They found their way to her panties. Becky broke the kiss and licked Chuck's neck. She sucked his earlobe and raked her fingers down his back. Chuck liked a woman to nibble on his ear. He wiggled his fingers into her panties and found her core. His finger making circles. Becky was moaning and licking down to his nipples biting and sucking them.

Chuck was getting really hard. He let himself calm down and pulled her panties off. He then pulled her dress off over her heads. Becky stopped and enjoyed his attention. She looked into his blue which had red in them from all the drinking and loss sleep. He then focused back on licking his way down her. He kissed her on the mouth again quickly. He then lead kisses down to her small breasts. He unhooked her bra and licked the nipples. Becky threw her head back moaning. He then laid kisses down to her core. He licked her clit while sliding his fingers in and out of her. She was in heaven.

Chuck slide off his boxers reached in to his dressing table slide a condom on himself and slide himself into Becky. Chuck thrusted into her with one swift push. He pushed in and out of her. Becky however wanted control. She turned him midthrust and took her legs and wrapped around and pushed him on his back. She then surprised him by being on top now. She rode him like the stud she pictured him being.

Chuck just laid back and enjoyed the feeling she was giving him. He felt her clench up and he lost control. He let himself release. Becky had orgasmed with him. She lay on top of him. Becky fell asleep. Which was weird to Chuck because he was the one drunk.

He got up and took a shower. He was putting his face into the stream of water. When he felt a warm/cold sensation enter him.

He heard a weird voice talk. "Did you have your fun Chuck?" The voice was heard by him

"Ummm yeah." Chuck said scared cause the voices just whispered to him before they did not take over his body.

"Good because it is my turn." The voice said " You are my vessel Chuck . You always have been. I am God. I need to hide. ".

Chuck then realized he was crazy. "No way."

"Yes Chuck." God said. The white light filled up the bathroom.

Becky woke up and was back in her bed. She was dressed and figured it was all a dream.

Chuck sat down at his computer the next morning. And typed out his story.

Castiel appeared while Chuck was typing.

"I can help you now Chuck." Castiel said while Chuck turned around.

"No Castiel I do not need you. Go help the Winchesters. " Chuck said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared.

Chuck sat there smiling. God leaned back and he and Chuck disappeared.


End file.
